Winning the Game
by lirpa
Summary: slash. 2nd interlude of the Hell series.


Winning the Game (1/1)  
  
5th in the Hell series  
  
Dedication: the usual suspects  
  
Distribution: Myst, Darkflame, my site, anyone else please ask  
  
Disclaimer: Not min,e never will be, unless Vince decides to trade foor some pocket lint  
  
Winning the Game (1/1) by lirpa  
  
*Hunter's POV*  
  
"What the hell am I going to do, Shawn?"  
  
"Talk to him?"  
  
"And say what?"  
  
"That you're sorry? That you love him?"  
  
"Like he's going to believe that."  
  
"Hunter, you won't know until you try."  
  
"I don't think he'll listen."  
  
"You don't know until you try, Hunter."  
  
"I don't want to make a fool of myself."  
  
"You'll have to take that chance."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you won't get him back otherwise."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"110% positive."  
  
"Then I better go."  
  
"I'll let you get to it."  
  
"Thanks for being so suppoting."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"That was sarcasm."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Bye, Shawn."  
  
"Bye, Hunter."  
  
"Hey, Hunter?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell me how it goes."  
  
"You want to hear all about my humiliation?"  
  
"You bet, Kev and I can get a good laugh out of it at least."  
  
"I'm glad you find me amusing."  
  
"You're the most amusing person I know Hunter. Now go and get 'em."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Bye, Hunter."  
  
"Bye, Shawn," the phone went dead.  
  
I wander the halls aimlessly, my thoughts one big jumble. I knwo I've gotta go to Jericho's locker-room, to apologize, and to ask him to come back to me, but it's such an intimidating action, to go up to your ex- lover, to ask him to come back to you when you've never even shown him how you feel.  
  
I know Shawn's right, though. It's the only way to get him back. I know why I love Chris, he's proud and stubborn, just like me. I'll have to be the one to make the first move if I want him back. Believe me, I want him back. The mere thought of him owith someone else makes my bold run cold, and I start seeing red. Chris Jericho is mine. No one is going to stop me now, no one goddammit, not even McMahon himself.  
  
I pull my jhand back to knock, but I think better of it and stay in that pose for several minutes. Then I shake off the dread gathering in the pit of my stomach and knock.  
  
He opens the door, after the first knock, looking like an angel, as usual.  
  
"Hello, angel."  
  
"Hello, Hunter."  
  
"Would you like to come in?" he adds a monet later.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He doesn't say anything, merely steps out of the doorway and motions me in. Here I go!  
  
*Chris Jericho's POV*  
  
He's here! Benoit said he would coem, but me, I dodn't trust him like I should, I didn't believe. But reagarless of that Hunter is here, now! He's come to make out relationship right, I can feel it in my bones, and it's about time. I was tempted to break down and do it myself, and I'm a very proud man, but then, so is he.  
  
He clears his throat, "I've come to talk to you, angel."  
  
"About what?" I hope my voice doesn't betray the butterflies in my stomach  
  
"About our relationship," he sounds nervous. Good, he should be nervous.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if we could start again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"God, you're determined to make this difficult, aren't you?" Yep, that's me, Chris Jericho. Never take the easy road when the hard one's just around the corner.  
  
"I truly don't know what you're talking about, Hunter," I pull the innocent act.  
  
"Bullshit," I guess it's not going to owork on him, oh well, nothing tried, nothing gained.  
  
"Why, Hunter? Our relationship was nothing but a joke to you."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Then, please, enlighten me."  
  
"I fell in love with you."  
  
I snort, I just can't help myself.  
  
"I dodn't mean to. It just sort of happened. Believe me, I didn't plan on it, it was a completely spontaneous thing."  
  
"Then why the Cage Match?"  
  
"I needed to prove I was in control."  
  
"Yeah, right," i don't belive this  
  
He klaughs, the bastard actually laughs.  
  
"You don't know what you could do yo me with a smile?"  
  
I snort, he's one my charms never worked on.  
  
"I would have dropped out of the title race if you told me to."  
  
I gaap, I know how much that title means to Hunter. Hell, it's the only pcommon ground we really have.  
  
He's continuing but I'm not hearing any of it, "... it annoyed me, this loss of control. You could make me do anything, abadon goals I've spent my whole life working towards with a whispered word and a smile. I needed to show everyone, and myself, that I was still in control, of you, of our relationship, of myself."  
  
It's all becoming clear now, Hunter is such a control freak.  
  
"So do you forgive me, angel?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you'll give us another chance?"  
  
"Let me think about it."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Alright, how often do I get a please from you?"  
  
"Not very often."  
  
"Correct."  
  
And then we need no more words as Hunter draws me to him for a soul- wrenching kiss that leaves me shaken to my toes. I'm finally home. 


End file.
